


Loss for Words

by storiesfortravellers



Category: The Unit
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Fluff and Angst, Hospital, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Poetry, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Hector lives, and he and Charles spend time in the hospital together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss for Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashersivi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/gifts).



“Scoot over, man,” Charles said. Hector shifted to the side of the bed, wincing from the movement, and Charles lay down next to him.

“Being in the hospital is fucking boring,” Charles said, leaning on his shoulder.

“You should write me some poetry.” 

“Screw you.”

“No, really. I’ll write you one. ‘Roses are red, violets are blue, a few more pain meds and I’ll be able to rock the world of Betty Blue.” Hector gave him a smirk.

“That was terrible. First of all, you rhymed ‘blue’ with ‘blue.’”

“Okay. ‘Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, When I thought you were dead I was so pissed at you.’”

Charles grimaced. “Well… back at you.” 

“You’ll be good as new in no time, Charles,” Hector said, running a hand over his back. Neither of them said the obvious; Hector’s injuries were too serious, and once his treatment was over, they’d give him an honorable discharge and send him off.

Eventually, Hector broke the silence again. “Okay, last try.”

“No, man, poetry itself asks you to stop.”

“No, this is good: ‘Roses are red, violets are blue, you’ve got a sweet looking ass, and your eyes are nice too.’”

“That…was very sweet.”

“So it was an excellent poem.”

“Don’t push your luck,” Charles said, and they laughed.

“Okay, I just wrote you three brilliant poems. You definitely have to write me one.”

 _What do you write for the man you’ve always loved and never told?_ Charles wondered, _For the man who took a bullet trying to save your life?_

“Yeah,” Charles said, “I’ve got an ode about what a smug jackass you are all set,” Charles mumbled.

Hector grinned. “Can’t wait to hear it.”


End file.
